Melhores Amigas
by Faniicat
Summary: Oneshot. Uma oneshot bem curtinha sobre a amizade da Kagome e da Sango, em homenagem à minha melhor amiga que faz aniversário daqui a pouquinho tempo.


E lá estavam elas, em meio é álbuns e mais álbuns espalhados, olhando e rindo, cada fotografia, cada momento. A morena colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha e sorriu para a amiga com mais um álbum entre os dedos.

- Olha essa foto San! – A menina, Kagome, disse rindo, olhando mais uma das inúmeras fotos que elas tinham, Kagome é uma garota de cabelos negros lisos com ondas suaves da metade para baixo e cachos largos nas pontas, os olhos azuis cintilando felizes, a mente viajando entre as memórias. O corpo perfeito com curvas abundantes, o rosto bonito e sorridente. - Porque a gente tava rindo mesmo?

- Porque a Yuka empurrou, eu, você, o Inuyasha e o Miroku do banco, lembra? – Sango, a linda garota de cabelos lisos castanho achocolatado e olhos esverdeados, face delicada e um corpo invejavelmente bem moldado, curvilíneo. – A gente se estabacou, aí o muito simpático do Kouga tirou a foto. Mas até que ficou bem legal. – Finalizou rindo um pouco.

Kagome levantou, assentou um pouco melhor o vestido branco tomara que caia, não muito comprido diga-se de passagem, sobre o corpo, e sacudiu os cabelos que caíram harmoniosamente sobre as costas, até abaixo da cintura.

- Vai, Kah, sua vida parece comercial de shampoo! – Sango comentou também se levantando, o cabelo preso em um coque frouxo e a franja caindo de lado quase tocando os olhos, a blusa verde e preta e a saia jeans cobrindo o corpo.

- Ah, com você é MUITO diferente né dona Sango?! Também, com seu cabelão, quem não ia viver jogando ele pra lá e pra cá? – Kagome sorriu. Olhou a amiga emocionada. – Aiii! Amo você San!

- E, também te amo Kah. – Elas riram e se abraçaram.

Tantas coisas já vividas, tantas brigas que elas enfrentaram juntas, tanta gente que sempre quis separar as duas.

Não se é fácil ter uma amizade verdadeira, primeiro porque encontrar alguém leal, que se encaixe com você, que você possa confiar e que sinta o mesmo por você é quase impossível hoje em dia. Segundo por causa da inveja, por causa do ciúme.

Mas elas superaram tudo, superaram as brigas, as intrigas, os problemas em casa, as barras, a inveja, o ciúme, e o mais importante, tudo juntas.

- Heey! – Sango começou empolgada. – Vamos tirar fotos?

- SANGO! – Kagome berrou rindo. – Olha em volta! – Ela rodou, de braços abertos, em torno de si mesma. – Ta vendo QUANTO álbum de foto tem aqui?

- É, mas tão velhas oras! – Sango abaixou e pegou uma foto de quando elas eram pequenas, Kagome e Sango estavam no sofá, quer dizer, Kagome estava em cima de Sango no sofá, fazendo 'montinho'. – Você acha isso recente?

- Hmm... É, não. – Kagome abaixou, procurou um pouco e levantou também com uma foto nas mãos. – Mas isso é. – Mostrou uma foto da festa junina daquele ano, nem estavam caracterizadas, Kagome com um mini vestidinho preto de alças grossas por cima da calça jeans azul escura, e Sango com uma blusa de amarrar no pescoço azul escura e uma calça capri jeans.

- Mas a gente já pois no orkut! Aliás, dês de quando você se recusa a tirar foto? – Disse estranhando.

- Dês de nunca, só to implicando mesmo. – Kagome se escondeu atrás do puff branco de seu quarto quando um travesseiro voou em sua direção. – Ai San! Sem violência. – E riram.

- Vamos ou não tirar foto bobona?

- Vamos, vamos! Se você quer tanto o que posso eu fazer? – Elas iam posar sorrindo normal pra foto quando... – AAAAAAAAAAH! Tive uma idéia San!

- O que?

- Veja. – Kagome começou a espalhar as fotos e algumas almofadas pelo chão.

- O que você ta fazendo maluca?

- PAAAAI! – A morena gritou ignorando a pergunta da amiga.

- Que foi filha? – O senhor, ainda jovem, apareceu na porta do quarto.

- Tira uma foto pra gente? – Kagome pediu sorrindo.

- Eu faço isso dês de que vocês tinham quatro anos de idade! – Ele completou rindo.

Kagome empurrou Sango em cima das fotos e almofadas verticalmente e pulou sobre sua barriga horizontalmente, igualzinho na foto de quando eram pequenas. Sorriram instantaneamente.

CLICK, FLASH!

- Ahhh, deixa eu ver isso papai!

- AH MEU DEUS, você quer me matar maluca? – Sango disse, desmanchando o sorriso e respirando meio rápido.

- Ah, fica quieta! – Kagome sorriu. – Ahhh, fico tãão legal! Obrigada pai! – Kagome deu um beijo na bochecha do pai que saiu rindo e murmurando algo como 'essas garotas!'.

- Kagome, você é completamente doida. Porque eu sou sua amiga mesmo hein?

- Sabe que eu também não sei, acho que é a minha simpatia contagiante! – A menina forçou uma cara de convencida, e a amiga riu.

- É, só falta a modéstia mesmo.

- Modéstia pra que eu sei que eu posso! – Elas riram, Kagome deitou abraçando uma das almofadas cor-de-rosa.

- SUA METIDA! – Sango pulou em cima dela.

- AHH ! Que metida o que, você que é marrenta! – e Kagome começou a fazer cócegas na barriga de Sango.

CLICK, FLASH!

- É, essa eu vou fazer um pôster. – O pau comentou saindo do quarto novamente.

**xXx**

" Ahh .. MINHA marrenta, MINHA Sango-chan, dês de 1995 para a vida! Te amo sempre, sempre, nada nem ninguém nunca vai nos superar, muito menos nos separar, você é a minha irmã, meu anjo que Deus me deixou escolher, a pessoa que mais me entende, que mais ta do meu lado, a mais importante, algum dia eu espero retribuir tudo que você já fez por mim. TEAMO, melhor amiga 3 "

- AAH, que linda ficou sua legenda do Orkut Kah!

- Ai que bom que você gostou! – E sorriu.

- Melhores amigas pra sempre? – Estendeu o mindinho.

- Melhores amigas mais que pra sempre. – Entrelaçou o mindinho no dela.

Promessa feita, nunca mais se pode quebrar.

Nota:

Caara, tem o que dizer? D  
uma oneshot'zinha básica, porque no dia 20 é aniversário da minha melhor amiga e eu fiz tipo um presentinho

Em homenagem á:  
NANN, que me inspirou.

DANI, por me fazer postar.

Obg viu amores? Reviews? 88


End file.
